donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
6-7 Frozen Frenzy
Frozen Frenzy '''is the seventh level of Donkey Kong Island. It involves travelling through a frozen abandoned factory where several Electroids and cracking ice are present. This level is the frozen version of the Factory world from Donkey Kong Country Returns. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin in an area of the frozen factory. Go left and break the plant to open a Barrel Cannon, which will shoot you into the background. Pull on the vine switch to open the platforms in the foreground and make them appear as steps in the background, leading to another Barrel Cannon. It will shoot you back to the foreground. Pound on the DK button that is now open to break the ice in the background, making a power machine become active again, opening the door to the next area and restarting the factory. Before you continue, go into the hole to the left of the DK button to find the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/5). But be quick, as the floor beneath it will start to break. Keep moving forward until you see the first KONG Letter (1/5) '''above a Hootz. Bounce on the Hootz to reach the 'K'. Now the Electroids will come into play. Do you see the purple lights under the platforms? If an Electroid touches them or passes through them, that platform will get electrified. Keep moving right until you reach a Tuffton. To the right is a small platform. Pound through the floor in the middle to enter a secret room. Collect all the bananas before the time runs out to collect the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/5). Keep going until you reach a tilting platform. To the right is an inclined icy platform that will start to crumble the second you walk on it, so quickly run over it and grab the next KONG Letter (2/4) '''at the end. Keep going until you reach the Checkpoint. After the Checkpoint is a moving platform. On the second one collect all the bananas in a row to make the next '''Puzzle Piece (3/5) '''appear. A few platforms to the right is another tilting platform. Jump off to the right and land in the Barrel Cannon to reach another secret room. Collect all the bananas before the time runs out to snag the next '''Puzzle Piece (4/5). Keep going until you see two hanging vines. Jump and climb the grassy wall on the left of them to climb into a hidden area with the final Puzzle Piece (5/5) '''inside. Now go right to get to the Checkpoint. Just after the Checkpoint you'll see the frozen Eyebot from Donkey Kong Country Returns as well as a Fish Poker Pops. Just above him is the next '''KONG Letter (3/4). Bounce on the nearby Hootz to collect it. Go through the large area of Electroids and vines until you reach a long line of crumbling ice. Quickly dash over the ice before it crumbles and get to the other end. Also grab the final '''KONG Letter (4/4) '''while you run. Keep running until you reach a Barrel Cannon aimed at the Slot Machine Barrel. Shoot yourself into it to finish the level! Secret Exit This secret exit requires Cranky Kong in order to access it. Just before the long trails of crumbling ice near the end, you should see some platforms going left which have spikes on them. With Cranky, bounce across the spikes until you reach the secret exit. It will take you to a hidden area with a secret Slot Machine Barrel inside. Break it open to finish the level and unlock the route to 6-A Dynamite Dash. Videos/Music